The substantial portion of such a plant is the rotary tabletting machine which, via a control cabinet, not only is supplied with energy, but also receives control commands because the control cabinet houses a machine computer. Such a plant further includes a control desk in which a series of control parameters are stored which can be selectively invoked by an operator. Furthermore, the production and batch data are logged in the control desk. This is why the control desk is known to have a printer. A plant of this type further includes a so-called burr and dust removal device into which the tablets ejected from the tabletting machine are routed prior to being packed. Finally, it also includes a tester which is associated with the burr and dust removal device and from which tablets are withdrawn at predetermined intervals to undergo testing for their weight, height, compactness, etc.
The peripheral devices need a power supply, in turn. In the known case, they are connected, via cables, to the tabletting machine which has an appropriate terminal strip for power supply from the control cabinet. Hence, the primary power supply is via the control cabinet. However, it is also known to provide the peripheral devices with mains cables of their own. Moreover, the peripheral devices are connected to the tabletting machine via signal cables for the transfer of data and control signals to and from the machine and to the control cabinet. In addition, a separate link exists for the so-called emergency stop between the control desk and the tabletting machine and/or control cabinet. The operator has to be in a position to bring the plant to a stop straightaway by actuating a switch on the control desk.
Cables which are installed or suspended around the tabletting machine are undesirable specifically in pharmaceutical production rooms. Openly installed cables are considered difficult to clean. Besides, they constitute stumble hazards and obstruct the accessibility of the individual devices.
It is the object of the invention to provide a plant for the manufacture of tablets to the effect that this improves its accessibility and flexibility.